


New Years Moon

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, New Years Eve, One Shot, Post Revelations route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Post Revelations.“Milord, if I could request a dance?”The words tumbled out before Laslow had a chance to catch himself. Xander looked over at him, his eyes a bit wide, but a smile soon catching widely on his face. “Of course, I’d be honoured.”Just a small scene with Laslow and Xander in a New Year's Celebration in Nohr.





	New Years Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I finally found the time to edit this author's note. I posted this fic on New Years Eve as I was rushing out to meet up with friends. However, I had a ton of fun with this story and I hope you all do too. I wanted to end 2018 with something soft and fluffy. It took me a bit to figure out what I wanted but in the end I chose to write a soft Xanlow fic. 
> 
> This fic may seem similar to a one shot I posted on my tumblr, which I will link right [here](http://kimium.tumblr.com/post/181366694189/so-someobscurereference-this-is-not-your-actual).
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day. Also, if you wish to follow my tumblr please check it out right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).
> 
> I wish you all the best in 2019! Now please, enjoy the fic!

The evening was well lit with lights strung all around the gardens. Laslow walked around, holding his glass of mulled wine and sipped, savouring the heat. The lights were all tangled artfully into the bushes and the trees, creating a warm white yellow glow. There was some snow dusting the ground and the shrubbery but it was mild for the year. A heavy cloak was still draped over Laslow’s shoulders to stave off the cold and keep him warm.

Nohr was cold in winter but no where close to the biting cold of Regna Ferox or up north where the Ice Tribe lived. Laslow appreciated the change in weather, a welcome difference to the biting cold of his childhood. Sipping the mulled wine again Laslow remembered how the New Year traditions in Regna Ferox worked. There was always a ton of food, dancing, and drinks. Basilio, if he could stand up, would say some sort of speech that always ended up half yelled out. Flavia would intervene with a scowl and say a proper speech before the festivities continued. When the clock struck for the new year it was custom to restate vows of loyalty to your liege as well as kisses to significant others.

 Laslow in the past didn’t have any liege to pledge loyalty to (Basilio and Flavia insisted that since he was their godchild no such vows were needed) though he did give cheek kisses to his parents. However, now Laslow had a liege and the tradition felt right to finally execute. Nohr had no such traditions with vows and kisses, though they did have parties. Laslow in the past was too worried about sticking out, being too odd, but now with the war over and Hoshido and Nohr moving towards peace Laslow figured now was a good time.

Smiling to himself, Laslow walked back over to where the main event was occurring. There were dancers and music playing as the rest either stumbled in dancing (Elise who was enthusiastically dragging Effie and Arthur onto the floor) or smooth, precise dancing (Azura). Laslow wanted to dance but he didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself. Sipping his drink again, Laslow walked over to the table of food.

Traditional foods were on the table, all hot and smelling delicious. Laslow picked some of the meat, savoury and tender, before turning around and nearly running into someone. That someone was dressed in dark purples and blacks with a hint of white. That someone was Xander. Laslow flushed heavily and straightened himself up, giving a sheepish smile.

“Milord.” Laslow remembered his manners. “How are you faring this evening?”

Xander took a small step back so they weren’t practically in each other’s space. “I’m doing well, Laslow. Yourself?”

“It’s been a good evening.” Laslow honestly replied. “I’m enjoying myself.”

Xander nodded. “I’m glad. We haven’t had a chance to celebrate like this in a while.”

"Due to the war" hung unsaid in the air. Laslow nodded and shuffled. He didn’t want to eat if their conversation wasn’t done but at the same time his stomach was protesting. Xander, however, didn’t seem to mind as he turned his attention to the table of food. Laslow took a bold bite of the meat and chewed silently as Xander also picked some sort of dessert. Laslow quickly finished his meat, wiping his fingers on his pants discreetly.

“I best be off.” Laslow decided to end their conversation himself. “I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening –”

The music began to slow down and soon the sound was soft. Laslow turned his head and saw that the large clock in the center of the gardens was nearing midnight. Laslow then saw Azura walk up with Corrin to the stands and began to give a small opening speech. Their voices were clear but before Laslow could shuffle away from Xander the attention was turned onto him. Laslow froze in spot as Xander began to give a speech, not moving himself. Straightening his back, Laslow hoped he looked professional as Xander gave an impromptu speech to close the year. Then, the clock began to chime and all the eyes were on it. Laslow exhaled sharply and watched as the clock ticked towards the final minute before the bells rang loudly in the garden.

There was no countdown but Laslow enjoyed the cheers and the warmth as the music began to play again and couples soon were dragging the other onto the dance floor. Laslow remembered something about first dances of the year and swallowed. Everyone was going out, even Leo, who was being dragged by Niles and Odin rather enthusiastically. Selena was walking out with Camilla and her face was as red as her hair. Deciding that he couldn’t be the one left out, Laslow turned to Xander.

“Milord, if I could request a dance?”

The words tumbled out before Laslow had a chance to catch himself. Xander looked over at him, his eyes a bit wide, but a smile soon catching widely on his face. “Of course, I’d be honoured.”

Warmly Xander took Laslow’s hand and the two of them walked out onto the dance floor. The music swelled over them in a simple waltz and Laslow without thinking almost took lead before he paused.

“Do you…”

“I don’t mind you leading.” Xander warmly told him. “We can switch later if you like.”

Later. That implied more dances than one. Laslow thickly swallowed and gently touched Xander, nearly dying on the spot when Xander wrapped an arm around Laslow’s waist. Focusing, Laslow tried to remind himself that this was just another dance and he had no reason to feel strange or act odd. Except he was dancing with Xander and Xander was so warm and smelt like the mulled wine they were drinking and roasted spices.

Slowly, Laslow shoved those thoughts to the side and began to lead them in a simple Nohrian style waltz. It was a bit more complicated than a Regna Ferox style waltz but not as complicated as some advanced styles in the Ylissian court. Xander followed with ease and they moved to the beat of the music.

“This is nice.” Xander told Laslow. “Thank you, for asking me to dance. It’s silly but usually I wait until Elise is done before I dance with her.”

Laslow smiled at the image. “That’s adorable.”

“It is.” Xander agreed. “Though dancing with someone else is fine too. Let’s hope this new year brings many new changes that we need.”

Changes. New Year. Laslow remembered how he wanted to tell Xander about his loyalty, how he wanted to practice a tradition in a land that was dimensions away. Maybe earlier it would have been hard and Laslow would have only mustered courage in a private location but here dancing with Xander in the new year, Laslow found himself easily opening his mouth.

“I wish to remain by your side as these changes occur.” Laslow told Xander, trying to both look Xander in the eyes as well as not look at him at all. “Serving as your retainer through all these years has been not just an honour or a duty, but something I want to do.”

Their dancing was slowing down as Laslow tried to find the words to make his thoughts sound proper. “If you’ll have me, I want to continue being by your side, helping you out, assisting you not just through the successes, but also through the trials that life throws our way. I want to be there for you to know you have someone who will always listen and –”

Xander stopped moving and Laslow stumbled over, almost stepping on Xander’s feet. Flushing Laslow opened his mouth to apologize when he saw Xander’s face. His eyes were wide and a small blush was tinting his cheeks. Laslow flailed and opened his mouth but Xander tugged away gently. Heart falling, Laslow wondered if he had done something wrong, had said the wrong thing. His arms dropped to his side heavily and Laslow wondered if now was when Xander told him he had crossed some sort of social etiquette and made a fool out of himself.

“Laslow… you…” Xander began before he continued to stare. “Are you…?”

Elise suddenly flung herself towards Xander, causing him to step back. Laslow jumped and watched as Elise curled her hand around Xander’s hand, tugging him.

“Xander!” Elise began. “I’d like to have a new year’s dance with you. If you’re not busy?”

Laslow flushed and stepped back. “We’re done our dance Lady Elise. I’ll leave you two to it.”

Turning to walk away, Laslow almost had two steps in before he felt someone lunge at him and grab his hand. It was Xander. Laslow blinked. “Uh… milord?”

“Xander?” Elise’s voice waffled behind him.

“Sorry Elise.” Xander slowly said. “I’ll be there in a moment. I just need a second with Laslow.”

“Oh, okay.”

Elise bounced off, towards Camilla. Laslow watched her go and then turned his gaze to Xander. His heart thumped hotly in his chest as Xander just stared at him for a solid few seconds. Laslow wondered what to say or do before Xander gently tugged Laslow away from the party and into a small alcove near the castle. The warmth from inside helped Laslow relax a bit before Xander let go of his hand and turned so they had to face each other.

“Did you mean that?” Xander asked Laslow quietly.

Laslow jumped and immediately blurted out his answer. “Yes, I did?” He then shook his head. “I mean I did. Sorry if that came out abruptly. It’s just where I’m from…”

Xander then moved in and hugged Laslow tightly. Laslow nearly flailed at the proximity of their touch, the warmth of Xander seeping into his body. His arms weren’t sure where to go and Laslow settled on placing them over Xander’s hips.

“Uh… milord?” Laslow managed.

“I admit I’m a bit surprised.” Xander suddenly said, holding Laslow close. “I had no idea you felt that way but then again, we’ve been so busy with war that my mind wasn’t in the right frame of mind.” Xander then paused. “Though I was considering but it appears you beat me to the punch.”

Xander then let go of Laslow and smiled warmly. “Sorry for dragging you off. There is no reason why I couldn’t say this in front of Elise just… I think keeping this a bit quiet for a while is good. If you don’t mind?”

Keeping what quiet? Laslow tried to think. Perhaps such vows of loyalty were meant for ceremonies and he had messed up? “My apologies –”

“No, no don’t apologize.” Xander insisted, his face a bit pink. “I appreciate this. Really.” Xander then stopped. “If you don’t mind?”

Didn’t mind what? Laslow shook his head before he could manage to ask and then before he could say anything, Xander had leaned in and kissed Laslow firmly on the lips. If Laslow had flailed with the hug he almost convulsed with the kiss. It was warm, firm, and everything Laslow had secretly dreamed about in the past. The weight, the feel, the warmth, it all swirled together until Laslow couldn’t think or breathe. Xander then pulled away and the magic felt like it was both still there and not there. His mind was floating and his body was still, though Laslow couldn’t feel his feet. Laslow couldn’t think of why Xander had kissed him (not that he was complaining) and with the way things were going Laslow wasn’t sure how to ask without sounding insensitive or ruining the moment. Still, he had to clarify less he really screw things up. Clearly, there was some sort of jump in understanding that Laslow had missed entirely.

“Milord…?” Laslow tried.

“Xander.” He corrected. “If we are to start a courtship it is best to use our first names, at least when we’re in private?”

Well there was the answer to Laslow’s unasked question. Courtship. His words and actions from just ten minutes earlier were an invite to courting. As in dating. As in he was dating Xander. Laslow’s brain fried and he felt like steam was coming from his ears. Kneeling over a bit, Laslow tried to still the pounding of his heart. He had asked Xander out. He had asked him out and didn’t mean to. Well, not that Laslow didn’t want to date Xander. He wanted to very much…

“Laslow?” Xander asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m…” Laslow exhaled sharply. “I just… am surprised.”

“Surprised?” Xander asked before his tone grew a bit sharper. “Laslow, did you… accidentally?”

“I…” Laslow scrambled to his wits. “Xander, just, one second.” Coming clean right away was the best thing. “While I admit I didn’t realize I had asked you to court me.”

“You swore beyond your loyalty to me on new years day as we were dancing.” Xander told Laslow. “That may be a slightly old fashioned way to ask someone out but it is… romantic.”

“I… I see.” Laslow squeaked before he continued. “However, unintentional as it may have been to ask you out in that manner I… I want to date you. I really want to date you. I’m sorry I didn’t ask intentionally earlier but now I’m asking intentionally.”

The words spilled out of Laslow’s mouth and with that a huge pause filled the air, silent and large. Xander blinked before he exhaled slowly.

“So, you’re telling me you didn’t know that you just asked me out in a traditional way but now that you know you’re still asking me out anyways? You’re not doing that because you’re embarrassed or –”

“NO, no it isn’t like that.” Laslow immediately shot that down. “I’ve… been feeling… like I want to get closer to you. For a while. If you’d let me?” Laslow then swallowed and lunged. “I could ask you out again? Properly? Is that what I need to do to court you? I’ll do it. I’ll –”

Xander cut Laslow off with another kiss. Laslow melted into it and soon they parted. Xander gave a crooked smile and laughed. “No, no need to ask me out traditionally. I know you’re sincere.” Xander then kissed Laslow one more time. “I’d love to date you Laslow. If you’d let me?”

There were many different things to say to Xander but instead Laslow answered by kissing Xander one more time, underneath the new year’s moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Traditions: I made up all the traditions.


End file.
